1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power semiconductor module, and, more particularly, to a power semiconductor module with a scalable construction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power semiconductor modules that are the point of departure for the present invention are known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 103 16 355. Such power semiconductor modules have defined voltage and power classes. As examples, the voltage classes of 600V, 1200V and 1700V are known. In the same way, various power classes are known. To enable covering a broad range of uses, power semiconductor modules corresponding to these classes are thus offered. To make it possible to assure rational production, given the many types involved, power semiconductor modules are offered in an identical external shape with identical terminal elements for different classes, for both voltage and power classes. Depending on the classes involved, they differ in the number and type of power semiconductor components contained in them, in the design of the substrate, and in further functionalities, such as integrated sensor system components.
The prior art is defined by power semiconductor components that include a different number of substrates for different power classes. These substrates differ from one another, for instance in whether conductor tracks for further functionalities, such as sensor system components, are disposed on them, whether a sensor system component is disposed on the substrate, how the internal connections to external terminals are disposed, or how the substrates are connected to one another internally. Power semiconductor modules for various classes, while having a similar external construction, differ significantly in their internal construction. This is disadvantageous to automated production, since for both different power classes and different voltage classes, different substrates are employed.